Las perlas ya no se llevan al cuello
by LightLuxen
Summary: "No es sólo ahora, ¿sabes? - dijo Hina cuando se sintió lo suficientemente ignorada - He visto como la miras cuando piensas que nadie puede verte"


_¡Hola mundo! _

_Me encanta el lado de los Marines ,aunque no sea el más popular, y Smoker así que he escrito este pequeño fanfic. Super aviso: el que no ponga cada dos líneas que Smoker está serio y es un tipo poco sonriente no significa que tenga una sonrisa de niño de siete años. Él siempre siempre siempre serio y gruñón._

Odiaba aquellas fiestas de la Marina. Se suponía que eran reuniones par discutir la situación de los piratas, pero a su parecer eran la excusa perfecta para que las esposas de los marines lucieran sus mejores atuendos y presumieran de los cargos de sus maridos. Tanto vestido fosforescente lleno de purpurina y le tejuelas le producía de color de cabeza.

El toque de elegancia era puesto por las mujeres marine, quienes aprovechaban aquellas ocasiones para demostrar a sus compañeros que no sólo sabían llevar uniforme. Misión que completaban con un éxito rotundo.

Antes de que Hina llegara a su lado para acompañarle en su ronda de bebidas - cuyo único propósito era intentar que la noche se pasará lo más rápido posible - tuvo que rechazar a tres hombres uniformados. Smoker estaba seguro de que la mujer de uno de ellos estaba presente esa noche.

- ¿Dónde está tu traje?-dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad, adornada con su habitual cigarrillo.

El vestido rosa oscuro le acentuó aún mas las curvas cuando se inclinó para coger una de las copas de la mesa. Supo que al instante que lo hacía a propósito, pero no para él como pensaría muchos. El que ambos fumarán y fuesen buenos amigos desde que entraran a la Marina había bastado para extender el rumor de una posible relación entre ellos. Estupideces.

Cruzó la sala con la mirada, encontrándose con varios tenientes y comodoros con la vista fija en ella. O más bien en su trasero. Hina solía ser siempre inexpresiva y profesional, así que verla de esa manera llamaba la atención. El que aquel vestido se le adaptara tanto a la figura también ayudaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Smoker estaba a su lado, cosa que tardó más de lo que debió ser, se giraron malamente disimulando.

-Bueno dime; ¿Dónde esta Tashigi-chan?-dijo antes de beber de su copa. Smoker estaba seguro de que aquella sonrisa cómplice se había ensanchado.

-No empieces otra vez- dijo él, aumentado su ya ceño fruncido.

-No empiezo, sólo reanudo una conversación que tú te niegas a acabar.

Negándose a seguir con aquel tema, soltó un gruñido y apagó sus dos puros ya casi acabados en el cenicero de la mesa.

En los minutos siguientes, mientras escuchaba vagamente los comentarios de Hina, que conociéndole supo que por ahora sería mejor centrarse en las críticas a aquellas reuniones y las dos acompañantes veinteañeras del nuevo ascendido a capitán, Smoker se terminó dos copas de un trago. Estaba claro que en realidad el alcohol no haría pasar el tiempo más rápido, pero no se cansaba de intentarlo.

-Al parecer la falta de elegancia no es cosa del G5.

Dejó el vaso - debía de ser el quinto de la noche- a pocos centímetros de su boca al oír a Hina. Supo que el comentario era intencionado pero aún así siguió su mirada sin moverse hasta el otro extremo del salón. Ya había varios hombres con la vista puesta en Tashigi entonces, aunque parecían decepcionados por la falta de piel visible.

Tashigi era demasiado tímida en vestuario como para contentar a su público masculino con un vestido como el de Hina. Llevaba uno blanco largo con mangas hasta los codos y sueltas, con el único detalle de un cinturón dorado acentuándole la cintura y un brazalete a juego. Charlaba con dos mujeres, de las que esa noche llevaban vestidos dañinos para la retina. Por su cara sospechaba que en realidad cada una le estrujaba un brazo y no le permitían seguir andando.

- No es sólo ahora, ¿sabes? - dijo Hina cuando se sintió lo suficientemente ignorada - He visto como la miras cuando piensas que nadie puede verte.

No necesitó girarse hacia ella para saber que había dejado el tono divertido, en su mayor parte, y tenía su expresión de hermana mayor sabionda que tanto odiaba. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un gruñido cansado y bebió al fin de su copa. La presión que ejercía en su mandíbula le dificulto el trabajo.

- Seguro que te intimida que seas unos años mayor y su superior. Venga Smoker-kun. Eres demasiado tradicional. ¡Las perlas ya no se llevan al cuello! Tienes 36 años; necesitas novia de una vez. Habrá más comentarios si llegas a los 40 sin casaste que si empiezas algo con ella ahora.

-Hina, ¿por qué llevas el anillo de X Drake?

Como por arte de magia, la diversión en su voz desapareció por completo y el ambiente entre ambos se endureció. Había visto el anillo de compromiso en su dedo desde que entró en la sala y había evitado tocar el tema sabiendo que sería como abrir la caja de Pandora. Pero si ella empezaba, él no iba a quedarse atrás.

-El hombre que me lo dio se llamaba Drake.

-No es lo que pone en su cartel de recompensa.

El rencor que guardaba hacia X Drake era notable en su voz, aunque ninguno de los dos había elevado el tono. Nadie notaria que estaban a punto de empezar a discutir.

Los tres fueron amigos, empezaron los tres juntos en la Marina, fueron el trío de novatos más respetado del último siglo, los tres ascendieron a la par. Smoker solía bromear con él sobre los comentarios del cuartel sobre la relación a dos bandas que Hina tenía con ambos para molestarle. A víspera a una fiesta como esa pero años antes, Drake le confeso que iba a pedirle matrimonio. Tres días después le pidió que fuera el padrino. Y tras eso, todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Les traicionó de la peor manera que podía hacer un marine: convertirse en un pirata. Hina quedó devastada y su ya actitud sería, se endureció. Sólo en noches como aquellas volvía a ver a la Hina que conoció en la academia. Por eso, no lograba entender porque si quiera conservaba la joya que representa todo aquello.

- ¿Por qué llevas el anillo?

Aunque su sonrisa cómplice había desaparecido, Hina siguió bebiendo con elegancia de su copa y observando los vestidos pomposos a su alrededor.

-Ayuda a espantar a los moscones, además combina con el vestido.

-¿Esperas que te crea?

Por supuesto que no, y por eso hizo lo mismo que él había hecho unos momentos antes: contraatacar.

-Sacas a Drake en la conversación para evitar el tema de Tashigi. Pones al mismo nivel de importancia a tu subordinada y a la persona con la que una vez estuve prometida.

-Saco el tema porque parece que no recuerdas todo lo que pasó después de que ese imbécil se marchará.

Un fuerte cruce de miradas sirvió para acabar la discusión silenciosa. Porque eran amigos y se conocían lo suficiente para saber que los dos tenían razón.

Había estado jugueteando con el anillo desde que se lo puso. Hacia tiempo que no lo llevaba. Pero en una noche como está la ilusión de que todo había sido mentira y que él aparecería como si nada hubiese pasado nada era demasiado fuerte. Seis años antes había sido así. Necesitaba nicotina cuanto antes o la Hina melancólica iba a hacer acto de presencia.

Escuchó el conocido sonido de un mechero. Smoker estaba encendiendo dos de sus puros. Supo a donde miraba mientras lo hacía, pero por esa noche le dejó tranquilo.

-Anda, dame uno de esos. Voy a necesitar algo distinto a mis cigarrillos.

Eran amigos, sí. Por eso no necesitaban más para olvidarse de sus pequeñas discusiones.


End file.
